


Dad

by Laevateinn



Series: Aftermath of Infinity War [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: Hours after the tragedy, Rocket follows Thor in the palace. He just lost Groot. Again.





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this at first without real motivation... But after James Gunn revealed Groot's last "I am Groot" meant "Dad"... I just had to do something.

Rocket was following Thor in auto-pilot mode in the corridors of Wakanda’s palace. The princess had allowed them to stay for a while. They all accepted, of course. They all were still in shock.

How could they not be ? The freak had whipped away half of the fucking universe ! He had just needed a snap of fingers !

He shook his head. Groot was dead. He died in front of him. Again. Why him ? He was… had been so young. Innocent. He didn’t deserve this !

 

“Ra.. Rocket ?” He heard Thor ask. He didn’t realise he had stopped walking. Again.

“He called me dad.” Rocket said before he could stop himself. “His last word was Dad.” What did that make him ? He had failed to protect him !

“There is nothing you could have done.” The blond said while walking back to him.

“But...” “No. There was nothing to do.” Thor replied firmly.

 

Rocket sighed and dropped his head. He felt a tear roll down and saw it splash on the ground. His ears laid back and he wrapped his arms around himself. Groot was gone. Why him ?

H suddenly felt a weigh on his head. It was Thor, the guy who lost almost everything, who was… patting him. Instead of making him angry, the gesture soothed him a little. Yeah, it was bad.

 

He hoped his fellow Guardians were still alive.


End file.
